That One Time
by Alpenglow93
Summary: Hermione and Fred oneshot - Sex/smut/ whatever you want to call it. Hope you enjoy!


**Hi guyss! So this has been an idea that has been building up in my brain for a while. I adore the idea of Hermione and Fred, and thought this might be a good place to start - It's just a one shot, quite graphic, smutty or whatever you want to call it. It's my first time writing a sex scene so I hope you enjoy it! Obviously if you're not here to read sex scenes then I wouldn't recommend reading this. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Happy 2016!**

 **Disclaimer - If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fan fics. So I own nottthing!**

The twat.  
She'd done everything for him and this was the thanks that she received?! To see her best friend snogging some blonde bimbo who struggled to breath unaided?!  
Although he wasn't just her best friend was he?  
Of course she loved Ronald.  
Stupid Ronald.

Hermione was sat in the corridor leading to the dormitories, her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes bloodshot. How could Ron be so stupid not to realise that making out with Lavender right in front of her would play on her heart strings. 

Speaking of the devils.

She heard that giggle. That stupid childish giggle and her eyes shot up. Glaring at the two who could barely keep their hands off of each other. They both stopped abruptly when they saw her.  
Ron just stared at her.

"Oh...This stairwell looks a bit busy" Lavender giggled before pulling Ron away.

And then she was on her own again.

He didn't even look twice at her.

And now she was crying.  
For fuck sake, she'd just stopped.  
She hated this feeling, her body felt numb, her tears kept flowing.  
Did he even know he'd hurt her?

"You're an ugly crier" A familiar voice said. She lifted her head up to see one half of the Weasley twins.

"I don't think you cry to look good Fred." She mumbled as he took a seat next to her. She shifted slightly to make room.

Fred frowned "I'd ask you how you knew it was me and not George but I don't think that's the most pressing matter at hand."

Hermione looked up to him and wiped her eyes

"What's up Hermione?" He whispered "If it's my brother then I can go hex him…"

"I'd rather you'd hex her" She mumbled.

"Ah..." Everything clicked in his brain "Look if it helps I heard kissing her is like a massive slobber-fest."

"Really?" She looked up at him and he nodded

"Promise, Ron won't be enjoying it at all..." He offered her a smile. In return Fred was met with a crying Granger latching onto him like a koala. At first he was taken aback but then he smiled and put his arm around her "Oh Okay...Yeah... Err...I don't really know what to say...So...Uhm... I'll just be quiet"

Hermione nodded into him and he smiled, her head was in the crook of his neck and he could feel her tears against his skin. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but in reality was no longer than ten minutes. She eventually lifted her head and looked at him

"Sorry…" she murmured

"Don't be..." He smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him "Although if you ever tell anyone that I did this then I will be forced to hex you..." He teased

"Oh of course... You have a reputation to uphold after all" she smiled weakly. Resting her head on his shoulder "I don't even know why I got upset..."

"You like Ron." Fred said simply "And he likes you, you're both too dumb to do anything about it... Plus Ron's a bloke, and we think with our dicks."

Hermione laughed "I'll agree with that." She wiped her eyes one last time and sighed "I just feel really stupid..."

"Don't" Fred stated, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head "You'll be fine, he'll come to his senses"

She nodded and he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Hey...How did you know I was Fred?"

"I notice things...George slouches when he stands and walks... You're more confident."

"You got it just from that?"

"Well..." She bit hard on her lip "You've got a small scar."

"No I don't"

Hermione side and pulled out a pocket mirror out of her robes. "Hold that up so you can see yourself" She waited until he had done so and lifted her hand up, touching the left hand side of his face, just in between his eye and his temple "It's so small no one really notices it... But George doesn't have it... I noticed it because when you're straining for thought you rub your temples, and it just caught my attention..." She trailed off a little towards the end, scared of sounding like a stalker.

Fred stared at her, He couldn't believe it. "You realise you're able to tell the difference from me and my twin which has been the cause of many arguments between ex...Conquests."

"Conquests?" Hermione arched her eyebrow "I think the term girlfriend is the more commonly used phrase"

"I don't think they count as girlfriends when they've thought I was George" He stated

"Oh..." She whispered

"Yeah, anyway... You notice me..." He looked at her, really looked at her. He drank in every details of her face, it felt like he was seeing her for the first time.

He'd never noticed how beautiful she was.

"Of course I do..." She replied, her eyes never leaving his.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age" He smiled reaching his hand out to brush some of her hair out of her face. She brought her hand up to his and let it linger there for a few seconds.

And then he surprised them both.

His face was inches away from hers.

He could smell her perfume.

She could feel the warmth radiation from his body.

He closed the gap, his lips brushing against hers before engulfing them completely with his. At first the kiss was gentle, one of her hands grasped his robes and returned the kiss, his tongue traced her bottom lip and begged for entrance, her mouth opened enough to let him in.

The kiss became more passionate and urgent. Their tongues danced with each other and his arm snaked around her waist. Eventually he dragged himself away, pressing his forehead against hers

"Hermione..." he breathed.

This was wrong  
She was upset  
He was taking advantage.

"Sorry" He pulled away but she didn't let go

"Don't be." She went in to kiss him again but he stopped her

"Hermione, you're upset, you're not thinking straight…I don't want to take advantage…"

"I'm thinking perfectly straight thank you. I want this"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

That was all he needed.

He stood up and lifted her up in a fireman lift, grinning and he heard Hermione kicking and screaming to put her down. Carrying her into his dormitory that, luckily for him, he shared only with George and he was spending the night with his latest flame. He pulled Hermione down into his arms and kissed her, her hand knotted in his hair. They both collapsed onto the bed with Hermione underneath Fred.

He traced his lips down her neck, stopping a couple of times to gently nibble on her skin, a small moan left her mouth which only fuelled his desire. Her hands were on his shirt, trying (and failing) to take it off, he laughed against her skin and looked up at her.

"You know you're cute when you don't know what you're doing" He smirked, moving his lips back to hers before she had a chance to reply. He pulled off his own shirt and Also went to work on pulling off Hermione's jumper, surprised when he saw a black laced bra, quite risqué for the brain box he knew. His lips moved down and brushed against her breasts, his fingers working on her bra in the process. Hermione decided that she would lay back and enjoy the feeling of Freds tongue on her breasts. Her breath catching in her throat as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently on it.

"Jesus, Fred..." She rasped, desire filling her body.

She needed him now.

Her hands reached for his belt, removing it quickly and working on undoing the button and zipper. Fred repeated her action on her jeans. They looked up at each other and Fred pressed his forehead against hers

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered, his lips grazing hers lightly

"I've never been so sure of anything Fred." She whispered

Fred gripped her hips and kissed her passionately, they both removing each other's underwear. Hermione's eyes widened at the size of Fred.

"Woah."

Fred laughed and looked up at her "Well, that has to be one of the best reactions ever Hermione"

She laughed and cupped his face his hands moved further downwards and lightly pushed into her folds, he groaned at how wet she was for him, he smiled and grabbed a handful of her hair

"Breath, Okay?" He breathed, tracing his lips down her body until he replaced his fingers with his tongue. It took every ounce of strength she had not to scream out in pleasure. It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. within less than a minute her body started to tremble, she felt like she was going to burst. Her first orgasm shot through her body and Fred moaned as his tongued lapped up all that he could of her. Her taste was intoxicating.

When her orgasm finally calmed down Fred moved back up to look at her, he remembered to be gentle with Hermione, it was her first time and he knew it. Hell, she wasn't exactly hard to figure out. So he straddled her, lining himself up and slowly enter her, inch by inch until he reached her hymen. He watched her reaction before slowly breaking into her. She winced loudly and bit hard on her bottom lip, drawing a little bit of blood. Fred buried his head into her neck and sucked on the skin.

"i'm sorry" He whispered between kisses and she nodded, he slowly started to thrust into her and she felt the pleasure in her body heighten. Her orgasm building up until she was unable to control it any longer, her body started to shake, she started to arch her back as she groaned loudly "Oh god Fred," She moaned as her orgasm came crashing down on her. Fred started to feel his body take over and he started to move against her faster, his hips colliding with hers with every thrust, he felt her tight against his him, and it was driving him crazy. He smashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, both of them moaning into the kiss. "Hermione, you feel so fucking good" he groaned as his lips moved down to her breasts, his mouth latching onto her right nipple and sucking on it.

"Oh Christ Fred," She whispered, feeling her body tingling with pleasure and ecstasy. She was driving him crazy and she was loving every minute of it

Fred felt his orgasm building up and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, just as he felt Hermione's third orgasm, that was it, he groaned and allowed himself to lose control. Releasing himself inside of her.

He collapsed next to her. Both of them not saying anything, both of them breathing heavily. Fred looked over to her and smiled, placing a soft kiss against her lips before wrapping his arms around her "Stay with me tonight."

If Hermione was thinking logically she would have said no, but at this moment she didn't care. She wasn't going to protest. Instead she snuggled herself into him, gently tracing her fingers along his chest. They didn't say anything for the rest of the night, both of them drifting off into a blissful sleep.

The next morning Fred woke up alone, he sat up and looked around for her, confused. He glanced down at his bedside table and saw a folded piece of parchment.

 _Fred,_

 _Thank you for last night, it is something that will stay with me forever, as far as first times go it was perfect... Hopefully you'll understand why I left without saying goodbye, neither of us expected this to happen and I can imagine that you would not want to have to explain yourself to anyone._

 _Hermione x_

Fred frowned lightly at the note before his door swung open  
"Morning" George beamed, "Good Night?"

Fred smiled, shoving the note into one of his drawers before looking at George

"Perfection"


End file.
